Loaded!
by OneDayAtATime
Summary: Two destructive individuals suddenly find themselves in Nosgoth... and they want to go home. But since they're there, how about some little fun, hmm? *Evil grin*... I wonder why Moebius is such a pervert?
1. Prologue

All the characters belong to LoK, except the 2 additives that genuinely belong to me. Enjoy the show, and I need your reviews! ;)

***

**CHAPTER 1       PROLOGUE**

"Didn't you just finish playing it last night?"

"So?"

"It's my turn to watch TV!"

"So you can watch your sick anime? I don't think so!"

"What about you? Don't you get sick of yours? You've played it three times last year including last night, and now you're on your fourth!"

"I'm on my sixth, actually."

"Whatever! I wanna watch the last season of my show!"

"You can get reruns. I only get to hit the TV and PS2 during semester breaks, and that's only twice a year at my campus." Snorts and ignores…

"Oooh!" Dog piles… "Just gimme! Gimme! Gimme!"

"Hey!"

The twosome squabbled over the PS2 controller, making poor Raziel chicken dance in a circle. Two Sarafan guards came out and thwacked him, but he continues to jerk around, hitting the guards elsewhere. Suddenly, the TV flickered to random channels. Now the two are down into twisting the TV remote in the most unlikely manner until a snap is heard. Pause… both turned the remote over. Nothing… Shrug… wrangle…

"Yaaaaarghh! Whatever! Fetch!" The eldest of the two finally announced, and hurled the TV remote, of which the younger sister managed to snatch it in mid-air. She brightened in triumph, and quickly punched a button. Her grin was quickly replaced with a mixture of disappointment and frustration.

"You...!" Faeye was too angry to finish. Her face darted towards the window, the blank TV screen, then to her sister which beheld the smuggest looking face asking for a good slap.

Meadow simply smirked as she picked up the PS2 controller. "6 o'clock in the evening and you see the weather as it is. Now buzz off and leave me to my game!" She pushed Faeye aside and sat down in front of the TV. No longer than where she got Raziel to pass the double doors, did Faeye pounce on her screaming, causing Meadow to kiss the floor in the most inappropriate fashion.

"Why you...!" Meadow glared after Faeye as she rubbed her chin.

"It's because of you! Because of you!" Faeye already had a handful of her sister's hair, clawing her way to the PS2 reset button. Realizing this, Meadow quickly knocked Faeye aside with her knee before firmly sitting on her. Meadow had a smaller frame, but having both of Faeye's arms tucked safely between her knees secured her sister in a place.

"You can't do anything about it!" Meadow grunted some more as Faeye tugged harder at her long hair. *Dang... gotta get a haircut one of these days…*"Even if I gave you the remote earlier, the clouds still won't give way to the satellite transmission!"

"How would you feel if I hide the PS2??! How about if I hide your stupid Raziel elsewhere??!!" Now the situation got even worse as Faeye began to tug at the PS2 cable, threatening to snap it at any moment. 

Meadow's eyes widened in horror at Faeye's progress, and then launched towards the controller. "Oh no you don't!" As she freed her sister, they both had forced themselves into the most deadly tangle of hair and hands; PS2 and TV forgotten in a headlock, until...

CRACK! BOOOOOMMM!!!!!!!!

Their heads shot up as darkness engulf them. Overhead, the rumbling of thunder became distant.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!! I didn't save my game!!!" Meadow bawled.

Faeye twisted to her sister's voice, letting a sarcastic smirk slide onto her lips. "Oh… poor baby… did she lose her game?"

Meadow reached out her hand to deck Faeye's head, but missed in the total blackness. After a while, she gave up then released Faeye's ankle. With Faeye rubbing her jaw and Meadow massaging her scalp, they both finally realised how sore their bodies are.

"Uhm… Meadow…? Does this place suddenly feel a bit damp to you?" Faeye asked as she felt a cluster of moist grain in her hands.

"… I know…" Meadow answered grimly. Already, she felt her jeans slowly soak and felt the slight chill in the air. "And just how did we end up outside?"

"You didn't kick me this time…" Faeye recollected as she reached out to feel for her sister.

Meadow rolled her eyes. "If I did, I won't be joining you outside, y'know…" She gripped onto Faeye's hand and hauled her up.

"Well, first thing's first; what say if we get in the house and find the emergency light?" Faeye suggested. A grunt from Meadow is enough to indicate her agreement, and so they both shuffled their way to the house but to no avail, either smacking straight into a tree or tripping over something.

"This is not working…" Meadow complained.

"Funny… we're not even near the door yet… I don't recall our compound being this big…" Faeye commented as she grappled her way for any solid object signifying a doorknob. "Damn… what happened to the street lights?"

As if on cue, lightning flashed and the whole scenery unfolded before them, exposing a forest of lush greenery. Just as quick, they took note that they did not glimpse any bungalow, or street, or neighbours, or any civilization nearby within the momentary highlight. An awkward silence descended on them.

"Meadow…?"

"…I know…"

"…I want to panic…"

"…"

"Help..?"

"From who?"

"Anyone?"

"Have it your way…"

"…."

"Well?"

"I can't if you won't."

"…."

"Has your fever infected your brains Meadow??? We're stranded in a forest with no civilization anywhere! And it's just you and me!"

"… I'm too shocked to create hysterics, if that's what you're looking for…"

"Figures! We're doomed!" Faeye perturbed and waved her hand upwards.

"Not unless if we stick together…" Meadow frowned at her.

Faeye gaped at her sister for a while. "We're doomed!" She waved her hand higher. "And where are we going to shelter? How are we going to find our way anywhere??? These little fireflies are not much help!" She directed at the green luminous bugs that suddenly swarm them.

Meadow shot her head in every direction; eyes became wider at every moment before letting out a gasp. "Fireflies??? Faeye! We have fireflies!!!" She grinned ear to ear.

Faeye raised her eyebrow. "Yes, I can see that, thank you."

"No no no! You don't get it! Faeye… you may think that I'm crazy, but…"

"What? You know where this is??" Faeye asked hopefully.

"You won't believe me…"

"Oh, try me…" Faeye rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I do hope…" Meadow's grin was getting in the way.

"Where ARE we?" Faeye stressed.

Meadow finally turned to her sister, confusion and excitement both invading her expression. After a long pause, she finally said, "We're in Nosgoth…"

Faeye stared at Meadow. "Oh, I am so relieved." She answered sarcastically.


	2. The Arrival

The characters belong to LoK of Eidos; but the sisters, Gillaenne, Lydia, and Ceara belong to me. Reviews, please???

**

**CHAPTER 2       THE ARRIVAL**

"We're in Nosgoth…" Meadow announced.

Faeye stared at her sister, thinking that her fever has gone up to her head. "Oh, I am so relieved…" She answered sarcastically.

"No, really! We're on Nosgoth! Pinch me! Pinch me!" Meadow sang louder and began to skip in circles. Faeye let out a frustrated groan.

"Fine!" Faeye snapped and did really pinch her sister, rewarded with a loud slap on the back. "Ow! Hey! You said…"

"It was just a figurative speech!" Meadow scowled, rubbing the cheeks of her buttocks.

"That wasn't a speech at all! Listen, sister, there's no way we can be on Nosgoth. I mean, it's just a game and a fantasy." Meadow opened her mouth like a goldfish to protest, but was expertly cut by Faeye. "We, and I mean WE, live in the real world. You know, where we eat, sleep, and even bleed… for REAL!" She held up their bruised arms made earlier. "Let's just find a place to stay for a while until we figure this out." She turned to her left towards a hollow trunk. "C'mon. You've fever, and you'd better keep out of the chill."

Meadow was about to open her mouth again but shut it as quickly, snapping her head to her side as they heard a scream. Instantly, Meadow jumped into the hollow, joining her sister and gestured her to stay quiet. She pulled the bushes closer until only a hole the size of their fist is visible, giving them little access to view the activities outside their temporary haven.

"Meadow…"

"Shhh..!"

Just then, a chilling cry filled the air. A Sarafan guard flew by and more yelling were heard. More guards of the similar armour stampeded on the ground, only to be thrown off clear across the field with blood spraying from their gash. The sisters gripped onto each other as a 10 foot bipedal creature came fully into view, followed by puny humans sticking their spears into its thick hide. They were about to go deaf as the monster thrashed about roaring, flinging the guards all over the place and swiping them as if they were mere autumn leaves.

"M-Meadow! We gotta get away from here! That-that thing is coming closer!" Faeye spluttered, trying to shake Meadow out of her shock. Since Meadow showed no signs of recovery, Faeye grabbed her sister, and hauled her sideways. Losing balance, they tumbled into a stream.

Coughing cold water out of her system, Meadow finally regained her consciousness and grabbed Faeye's hand in hers as they urgently sloshed their way down the river, desperate to get away from the horror. Upon reaching the river bank, they scrambled under a wooden bridge and flung themselves into the welcoming arms of a few Sarafan guards.

"A-a de… d-demon!" Faeye coughed. "Up the stream!"

"Aye, you're in safe hands now." The burly guard soothed her, and then ordered a few of his men to take them in before he charged up the direction with several guards on his heels. Faeye allowed them to lead them away, all the while never letting go of her sister. She darted her eyes to her side before settling her eyes worriedly on her sister. Meadow's face was flushed, obviously tired and taking another plunge of Celsius.

Meadow managed a weak smile. "I told you we're on Nosgoth."

"And we're not having fun now, are we?" Faeye groaned.

"No. At least we've found some people who can keep us safe for a while."

"Thanks." Faeye grumbled.

Meadow began to stumble, and let out a sharp gasp as the guard next to her lifted her off the ground and carried her like a rag doll. Faeye gawped at them. "H-Hey…!" Meadow began to protest.

"Do not deny it. You do not look well." The guard pointed out. He softened a little. "Were you both harmed?" He scrutinized the bruise and scratches on their arms and bare feet.

"Not in the least. We got lucky." Faeye piped up. She then turned towards Meadow. "But she does need special attention. She is having a fever." Faeye informed him. The guard nodded as he felt for Meadow's temperature.

Meadow glared dangerously at Faeye and mouthed colourful threats. Faeye in turn waved innocently at her, all the while feeling guilty for leaving Meadow in this situation. She knows exactly that Meadow hates to be held by any man, let alone being touched by any person save for their family members or closest friends, preferably females. She couldn't blame her though.

"What were you two doing out here?" He asked, making the girls thought for a moment that they were back at home, being berated by their father. "Don't you know that the woods are swarming with unholy creatures?"

Faeye struggled for the right explanation, and Meadow jumped in for her rescue. "We came from a town just on the outskirts of the valley, and where it was is now no more..." Meadow faked a grieved face complete with a sob. Faeye followed suit but left her sister to ramble on with her story. She'd have to give credit to Meadow for her passion in acting later. She added 'dumbass' on her list, referring to the guard as he took the story in quite well. "We travelled with the rest of the survivors in hope to seek shelter. Somehow, we got separated and never found each other again." She turned in the grand finale of hysteric sobs. Faeye secretly rolled her eyes.

"There, there. You two are certainly lucky. We'll just pray that your companions made it as well." The guard eased Meadow, looking grave. The female guard beside him put her arms around Faeye out of sympathy, which Faeye hid the same attributes of her sister's distaste of getting touched. At that moment, Meadow was jabbed with guilt the size of Nosgoth, having to remember the pleasure of killing the guards mercilessly previously through Raziel.

The grand Sarafan Stronghold finally came into view, and the girls beheld its grand appearance with awe. Meadow definitely put it in mind that the architectural design is much more impressive in life than animated. She looked at it in every angle, and every detail she remembered of the building is fully in place. The grand entrance, the columns, the orbs… everything she had passed throughout the game. Wait a minute… orbs? Hmm…. Meadow felt a tug at the corner of her lips as she devised an evil plot to come…

"It's so beautiful…" Faeye breathed.

"Welcome to your haven." The guard smiled at them as the grand doors swung open upon their arrival. He then left the girls with new sentries after rumbling a few words with them. They nodded after him before turning to the girls, faces plastered with sympathy as they collected them. Obviously, he has told them about their unfortunate 'journey'.

"Come this way, please." Said a female guard. She swung her scythe out of harm's way as she led them down a hallway, then up a flight of stairs into a chamber. The fireplace was lit, and the warmth was welcoming. She then directed them to sit on a bed until three maids of their age came in with a wash basin and new sets of dry clothes.

"What… are those?" Faeye cringed at the creamy garments. Meadow picked up one of the materials, and it instantly cascaded into one of the most Celtic-looking dress. It wasn't the type that issues the rank of nobles or pheasants, but just as elegant. Sure, she hates skirts and dresses, but this is exceptional!

"Isn't it obvious?" She beamed and then let its full length lean against her body. A dreamy look invaded her face.

"Urghh!! There's no way, I repeat, NO WAY I am going to put those on!" Faeye turned her head disgustedly and then set her attention towards the nervous servants at the other corner of the room. She raised her eyebrows in question. 

The servants looked at each other before one of them spoke. "Shall we get you into the bath now, graces?"

Meadow dropped the dress. Faeye gaped at them.

"I-I-I beg your pardon??" Meadow stuttered. 

"By orders, we are to treat to your wounds and needs." Spoke the servant with the mousy brown hair.

"Does that mean you're going to stay here and bathe us????" Meadow's dread intensified as they nodded.

"N… no! No thanks! We can do that ourselves, thank you!" Faeye added with unease.

The maids looked taken aback. They murmured to each other before the blond one stepped forward. "My Lady," She curtsied. "I am Gillaenne, and they are Ceara and Lydia." She referred to the girl with brown hair and the other girl with braids. "Forgive us, but we are to do as we are ordered. And I believe that we should do so in your presence."

"Well, hello Gillaenne…" Meadow returned the curtsey clumsily. Who couldn't without a skirt? "Please tell me who ordered as such?" Faeye nodded behind her.

"My lord did. But he wishes to know you after you are content in appearance and fit to do so." Gillaenne answered nervously.

After much observation, Faeye had come to a conclusion that the girls and the occupants of this stronghold must have thought that the she and Meadow were of important prestige. 'At least that will make things easier.'

"And would this be Lord Moebius?" Meadow inquired carefully.

"Yes." Gillaenne looked surprised. "Do you know him then, Lady…?"

"Celeste... And she is my sister, Celine." Meadow filled in patiently. Faeye said nothing nonetheless. "I have heard of him, yes. The infamous Moebius, the Time Streamer, Guardian of the Pillar of Time. Correct?"

"Precisely, Lady Celeste…ah, a beautiful name...As do you, Lady Celine…" Gillaenne and the others sighed adoringly.

"Thanks. But, as honourable as we are, we have the tendency to accomplish our tasks ourselves. Such is the practise from our origin. Please understand that." Faeye was getting more and more uneasy of their attention. Now the maidens looked more surprised. What use are servants if nobles manage their needs themselves?

"You are quite right, my sister." Meadow smiled at Faeye's bright mind. "We did not have servants," The maids gasped, but Meadow continued anyway. "We do not trust servants to do biddings for us. There used be an incident of betrayal during my forefather's time, you see." She explained. "So if your lord demands of your absence in our needs, do tell him we can manage ourselves and do not worry. We will make our presence when we are done."

"You heard the lady. You are dismissed." Faeye waved at them as they ushered themselves out silently. When they finally left, Faeye turned to Meadow. She too had that amusement in her face.

"Why Celeste and Celine?"

"Why not?"

"Ugly. Let me choose next time."

"You think so? I thought that it was cute!"

"Whatever. Still, what is it about our names?"

Meadow sat on the bed next to Faeye and instantly clicked to their mother tongue. "_There's nothing like this in the game_…" 

"What?" Faeye leaned in as Meadow hushed her. "_What's with the language switch? And why are we whispering_?"

Meadow looked around the room. "Moebius _has a way to eavesdrop_." She shrugged, but kept the serious face.

"_But he can't understand our language, yeah_?"

"_Although.__ We cannot risk him knowing some things about us. I think he may already know our presence, but not our basis yet. He may want to question us, and we might give him the advantage to create a_ paradox _of some sort if we are not careful_."

"Paradox?"

Meadow paused for a while, and then continued grimly. "_I intend to get us involved so that we can find a way out. Take note that this is a one way street I'm talking about_." Faeye consumed her sister's words carefully, and nodded for her to go on. "_So everything we do will alter the course of our journey and 'his'_."

"_You mean_ Ra.."

"_Don't say his name_."

"_Sorry. But doesn't that make this a whole new story? Will you still be familiar with its timeline_?" Faeye asked earnestly.

"_That, of course, is what I mean by _paradox_. But once we choose our side, we'll try not to interfere with his cause; that way we'll know for sure_." Meadow assured her sister as she began to stand.

"_By the way_," Faeye stopped her sister. "_What do you mean by this is not in the game_?"

Meadow hesitated for a while before she was beside Faeye again. "_As far as I can remember, the demon we saw back there is not supposed to show up until later in the game. Last I checked I have not gone that far yet. Believe me; I have played this game over four times_."

"_Who wouldn't forget_?" Faeye interjected.

Meadow simply gave her a cheesy smile before returning to her solemn composure. "_Plus, this whole servant thing is like being in_ Blood Omen. _It seems, Faeye, that by being here, we have already created a kind of disturbance_." Meadow paused in thought. "_I mean, we may have linked the_ LoK _dimension together_."

"_So the story won't be the same_?" Faeye asked uneasily.

"_I can't say for sure. But we'll just stick to getting out of his way, okay_?" Meadow returned to her cheerful smile.

"_Right.__ You'd better watch over yourself; 'coz you're the one who wanted to meet your hero so much_!" Faeye teased with an easy smile, earning a fresh sprinkle of water coming from the wash basin. "Hey!" She laughed with Meadow.

"Hey yourself! Now take off your clothes and dry them by the fireplace. Oh, and take mine too." Meadow said as began to strip herself out of her damp clothes and instantly dunk in the hospitable embrace of a decent bath.

Faeye shook her head at her sister's child-like demands. It's amazing that she could switch from happy-go-lucky to rational and then revert to being wild again. She unfolded a rough towel and covered herself with it before she slowly peeled her way out of her damp jeans and black tee-shirt. Next, she gathered Meadow's blue spaghetti straps and boot-cut jeans before dispensing them neatly on a rack in front of the fireplace. After placing the last garment of her sister's favourite 'military' windbreaker, she watched the fire crackle and hydrate the dampness as she thought deeply of their current situation.

"I'm done! Your turn!" Meadow appeared suddenly beside Faeye. She tugged at Faeye's towel and pushed her into the basin, water splashing noisily on the stone floors. Faeye emerged quickly and spluttered crossly at Meadow. "Sorry. I need this." Meadow apologetically explained as she began to dry herself.

"You could have just asked. There's one more on the bed!" She spat more water out of her mouth, causing Meadow to look away guiltily. She then relaxed in the lukewarm water, allowing it to tickle her skin in soothing ripples. She let her mind drift back to her sister's discoveries.

"I think it's because of my long hair." Meadow said all of the sudden.

"Hmm?" Faeye opened an eye at her.

"Women here cannot grow their hair longer past their shoulder. Nobles can only keep them long until she is beyond puberty." Meadow explained as to why they were addressed with such importance.

"That counts me out." Faeye washed her tomboy cut. "But aren't you beyond maturity already?" She teased.

Meadow smiled innocently and fidgeted. "Oh, no! I'm just a little girl…" She smiled and looked down. "I'm only born with extra parts!"

"Urghh!!! Dirty!"

The sisters laughed heartedly and splashed water at each other. Having done, Faeye glared at the cream dress with contempt before putting it on. They continued to jab jokes toward each other until a knock is heard.


	3. Breakfast and Visions

The LoK characters truly belong to Eidos. The maids and the sisters purely belong to me. I want to apologise for my long fic which never seem to go anywhere… I can't help it! However, I'll try to improve as much as I can and get a move on. Reviews on the story, anyone? Anyone?

**

**CHAPTER 3       BREAKFAST AND VISIONS**

A knock was issued at the door. The sisters turned their heads to see Ceara and Lydia nervously peeping in, holding a tray of delicacies each. Meadow nodded to them to come in, and then said her thanks as they set the trays down on the table. Faeye simply smiled at them as they excused their way out.

"Shy, aren't they?" Faeye commented after the door shut firmly.

"Let's just say that we're important guests…" Meadow shrugged and opened the lid. Her smile widened pleasantly. "…in a 5 star hotel!"

Faeye was immediately by her side as she detected the mouth-watering aroma. She too, beheld the delectable feast before them. "Pass the spoon!"

**

            Faeye felt the mattress beside her dip. She reached for her pillow and covered her head with it. She groaned inwardly. *Not again!* The pillow was abruptly yanked off her face a moment later, so she had to grab for the blankets and hid herself from the morning sun.

"Get up. This is serious."

"Not now…" she mumbled. "It's too early!" She retreated deeper into the blankets. "I had a bad dream…" She muttered. Suddenly, the bed began to tremor with such force that she was bounced off onto the floor. She sat up in annoyance and glared after Meadow, who was still jumping on the bed. Her mind snapped awake at Meadow's attire. A nightgown??!?

"Good Morning." Meadow slid off the bed. "Welcome to your nightmare…"

Faeye looked down and gasped as she became aware that she was wearing the same garment. She grabbed Meadow. "Nosgoth…?" She asked anxiously. Meadow confirmed her terror.

"Not only that, but we're actually invited to have breakfast with _Lord_ Moebius." She added sarcastically. "Gillaenne came in earlier to tell me that."

Faeye held up her hands. "Wait, wait… maybe… maybe if I…"

"What are you doing???" Meadow inquired as Faeye started to climb back into bed.

Faeye pulled the blankets over her head. "Maybe if I, like, close my eyes and go to sleep, and maybe if I wake up later…. Maybe it will all go awaaaaaaaaay~~~…" She laughed and buried herself underneath the thick blankets. She counted to ten, and then emerged later to find Meadow hovering over her with the same nightgown. She looked around to find the walls with the same distinctive Celtic/gothic design.

"It's not working, now is it?" Meadow asked.

"No…." Faeye wailed.

"They are going to serve good food." Meadow consoled her. Since Faeye showed no signs of getting up, she moved to freshen up. *Poor dear…* Meadow was actually hoping it to be a pleasant dream as well, which then turn out to be her sister's worst nightmare. She will have to take responsibility of the situation. It was probably because of her that they got stuck here in the first place. She appeared later to find Faeye already up and folding their casual clothes. She had their dress laid out neatly on the bed.

Faeye met Meadow's curious look. "Let's just get this over with. I wanna get out of here as fast as we can."

Meadow smiled and held the door to the bath open for Faeye.

Ceara and Gillaenne rapped lightly on the door half an hour later. They peeped in just in time to help them with their identical garb; a bit of lacing here and there, and a bit of ruffling. Meadow was beginning to like the scent of rose wafting from the very peach-coloured material.

"You've never put on these before, now have you?" Gillaenne asked out of curiosity.

"What?" Faeye turned her attention from the pink lace. She wheezed sharply as Ceara pulled at her bodice a little too tight, and Ceara had to fretfully list out apologies. 

Gillaenne looked down to arranging the ribbons. "No, nothing. I beg your pardon, milady… I don't mean to intrude on your ladyships' pers…"

"No. We have never put these on." Meadow helped Gillaenne easily. Faeye was thinking of knocking Meadow upside of her head for being too honest. "Our village practised equality. Like the female guards here against the vampire plague (shudder), we were all raised and trained to harden, lest the men go to war and the women left to hold for their stronghold. For that, we even forgot sometime that we are of Eve's daughters." Meadow laughed at the half-truth; it's all there in her records of fighting with boys and escaping security guards. She was in fact also enjoying the art of old English.

"I see. And so it explains of your nimble built." Gillaenne smiled lightly as she admired Meadow's athletic built. She brushed Meadow's long hair and frowned momentarily of it. "And what of your hair? Do you not cut it from bothering your training?"

"Or do you frown along the tradition as of here? No, I will not cut my hair unless I choose to." Meadow fumed. Faeye gave Meadow a sharp look. Out of guilt, Gillaenne immediately silenced and continued to dab rose scent on Meadow, hair issues aside. Meadow realised that she had been unnecessarily harsh on the poor girl, and an idea popped up in her head.

"Tell you what? Could you hand me the flowers in that vase?" Gillaenne nodded and handed the said salmon pink flowers to her. Next, Meadow flipped her hair and twisted it, and then stabbed the stem through her bun. She took the second flower and run it through to hold it in place. She turned to Gillaenne's impressed look and returned it with a smug grin. "That's how I tie it for training. Now you just cover the ring of the bun with the rest of the flowers."

Faeye rolled her eyes and proceeded to tell Ceara that she doesn't need too much of the perfume or any of those scented oil in her hair. She played with the lace for a while before she managed to loosen it a little more. "Do you think that it shows off too much?" Faeye asked meadow, referring to her evident body shape thanks to the dress.

"I think you look fabulous!" Meadow winked.

Faeye groaned. "You are hopeless!"

Meadow laughed. "Damn right I am! And maybe you should try to at least make something out of your hair? Although it's short, try revving it up with some little buttercups in it or maybe…"

Faeye grimaced. "Keep away from me; and you…" Ceara looked up at Faeye. "Pay no attention to what this madwoman says." Ceara nodded quickly. Faeye frowned. "I don't bite, so please don't get all edgy around me!" Ceara looked down and nodded again. Faeye sighed exasperatedly.

Another fifteen minutes later, they were finally escorted through the halls with a Sarafan guard at each side. Faeye leaned in closer to Meadow.

"_Why do you think that we need guards each_?"

Meadow kept her face on the floor, memorising each turn they took. "_I suppose _Moebius _didn't want us to get away just yet. Or he doesn't want us to try anything funny out of his vision until he gets to meet and question us." Then they realised that the guards were looking down at them._

"Is that the language spoken in your village?" One of them asked.

"Are you saying something behind us?" The other inquired suspiciously.

Faeye looked at them innocently. "Why would we want to insult our escorts?" She turned to the first guard. "And yes, that's our mother tongue reserved since the youngest race of men. I cannot find the right words of asking my sister what our father told her about your noble conquest, so I had to revert to our patois." She turned to the second guard and stared hard at him. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Meadow wanted to sit on Faeye. Faeye will likely pick some fight with these men if she doesn't do something quick. Of course, she doesn't have to.

The first guard laughed jovially. "No, no. We didn't mean to offend your spoken language, milady. We were wondering all these while why your tongue clicked with a foreign accent. Don't worry; we think that it sings just beautifully. And I thank you upon your humble extol." He opened the double doors to a hall and both the guards took their posts each beside the entrance. "Lord Moebius awaits you."

"_He speaks as if the miserable old git's our boyfriend or spouse of some sort_." Faeye commented to her eldest sister.

Meadow paled at the thought. "Oh, thank you!" She glared accusingly at Faeye. "Hear no evil…" she chanted over and over again, banishing the notion as best as she can. They both continued down the hall until they come to stop at the table, eyes resting on the feast set upon it.

"Do take your seats, young ladies, and do help yourself to breakfast." The girls jumped at the voice. Moebius appeared a little later with his famed staff.

"Good Morning to you too, Lord Moebius. We will rest should our host do the honour?" Meadow drawled, but tried to keep as serenely as possible.

Faeye felt as if someone has splashed cold water all over her. The ancient idiot already looks pathetically ugly in the game, but to see him in real life??? She regretted not asking for a barf bag. He looks so old and dead, she couldn't blame Meadow going for a jawless blue corpse as Raziel. Yeah, she thinks Raziel is better next to this old fart. Wait, it's so wrong to put poor Raziel next to this guy… Meadow couldn't say otherwise.

"If it pleases the fair maiden." Moebius chuckled dryly as he sat down. Meadow had to settle for Goosebumps rather than to bash the prehistoric pervert upside down. She pulled out a chair and motioned to Faeye to do the same.

"I say again, do help yourself. I have no intentions to poison my guests. Especially you," He gestured towards Meadow. "… you are to feed back to health." Moebius helped himself to a drumstick. 

"Of course, how generous of you." Meadow commented sarcastically. Faeye wasn't sure whether she should intrude or not. In some way, she suspects that Moebius is up to something.

"I will want to take you for a tour around the stronghold." He sipped at his wine. "This abbey will be a momentary shelter for you."

Meadow raised her eyebrow. Upon hearing Faeye's stomach grumble, she decided that it is best to fill up and argue later.

Breakfast wasn't as eventful as Meadow thought. Moebius didn't certainly question them about anything, except of what they think of the food or recommend which grub is far more satisfying. She began to worry. What games is he playing now? Is he trying to bait them into something? After breakfast, he resumed with his promise of the tour.

"I believe that we haven't introduced ourselves yet…" Moebius stated as they entered the courtyard.

Meadow faked a surprise. "Really? I though that the all powerful and high Moebius knows everything out of time and space?! Now how is that possible???"

"Exactly." Moebius prodded.

*Uh-oh*. Meadow realised that she had pushed the conversation a little too far. Faeye glared accusingly at Meadow. 'I blame you.' She mouthed. Meadow was whacking herself mentally.

They stopped at an entrance. Some Sarafan guards held it open, and then shut it firmly behind them as they entered. They came to a stop within chamber where Meadow was especially fond of. There were murals of the well-favoured Sarafan heroes painted on the walls. And there, in its glory, stood the statue of the famed Sarafan hero, Raziel. Faeye was still aware of the danger they were in. 

"It is unbelievable that I have not foretold your coming, until I was told of your arrival by my guards." He circled them both. "How is it possible that you could evade my visions, and blur them?"

"Que Sera Sera?" Faeye scratched her head.

Moebius gave Faeye a funny look. Now this is something interesting. The future is 'blurred' from Moebius? Meadow began to calculate in her mind. "What are you getting at?"

The hall echoed as the staff clicked at every Moebius' step. "Who are you?" He regarded them as if they were a threat to him.

"Who am I? Are you sure you wanna know?" Faeye imitated the jingle from Spiderman, which proved successful in confusing the Pillar Guardian further.

Moebius decided to ignore the youngest girl and approached Meadow. "The guards have informed me of your story. There never was, is, or will be a village behind the valley. Now tell me the truth, who are you?" 

"Oh, now you see that coming." Meadow rolled her eyes. "Duh."

"I can only tell what is happening, but no more than what will be. You both behold a force to repel whatever vision I want to conjure from your dreams and existence."

Faeye gasped. "You pervert!" Meadow received the message sub-consciously and accused Moebius with the same glare.

 Moebius chuckled darkly. "Do not worry. Each time I try to overlook your progress, my power is drained ever so quickly that I actually never made it to see your actions. Even had I managed, I am still a gentleman and I do not intrude upon one's privacy."

"Yeah, right… you just can't keep your hands from manipulating the future and the past yourself!" Meadow spat. She covered her mouth as she realised that she had given the Pillar Guardian some ammo. 'And you told me to be careful!' Faeye shot her. Moebius looked as if he had hit jackpot.

He narrowed his eyes. "So… you can see through me. Now, what do I make out of you?" 

"We are beautiful~~ no matter what they say, yes, words can't bring us down!" Faeye sang, which of course didn't quite fill in for Moebius' curiosity.

Moebius couldn't take it anymore when Faeye hit a tremendously high note. He swung his staff directly at Faeye, pointing the orb in her face. "Hold your tongue, wench! I call for your share of knowledge, now do you actually share it among your stupidity to fend me off?" Moebius boomed throughout the hall. They were silent for a while.

"Now aren't we being friendly?" Meadow cracked her knuckles. "Nobody insults my sister…"


	4. Roses for the Blues

The LoK characters truly belong to Eidos except the sisters who are purely of my spawning. Have a pleasant ride, y'all! Warning… some SR2 spoilers. *winkers*

**

**CHAPTER 4 ROSES FOR THE BLUES**

Meadow held her head high as she bounced haughtily on each footstep. Faeye was mumbling something about not enough bashings as they were escorted back to their room. The guards carefully nudged them into the guestroom before shutting the door firmly behind them. They glowered at the door.

"That went well…" Meadow commented.

Faeye glared at her sister. "Indeed… It's a miracle that we're still alive; and no thanks to your mouth!"

Meadow sighed as she threw her hands up before landing on the bed. "I couldn't help it! He was getting on my nerves! Don't you think?"

"Yeah… But you could at least think before you speak! You could have us killed!" The younger sister picked up a vase and looked out the window. From there, she could see the hall where they have had their breakfast with Moldleus… Moedius… Molbaeus… ah, hell; with 'whatever-his-God-damned-name-was' not long ago. She chucked the flower pot out of the window which carried clear across the compound. She grinned happily as it smashed through the window pane. "Take it back!" She yelled.

Meadow blinked. "Me? Getting us killed, huh? Same goes to you… You are insulting our host!"

"He insulted me in the first place." She returned her sister's grin.

Meadow laughed and rolled onto her stomach. "And he's not as tough as his mouth!" Meadow held up her fist, which is beginning to welt up a bit. Her sister noticed this.

"Tough, ain't he?" She sat next to the older girl and took her hand in hers.

Meadow smiled slightly. "Damn old coot's too bony." They laughed their worries away.

"Where'd you get him?" Faeye raised her eyebrow.

Meadow looked up at the ceiling. "Uhm… one by the nose, another by the ear, one by the side of his face… and lastly, his chin." She grinned at the fresh image of Moebius yelling for his guards to yank her away as she raised his staff against him. Whatever happened to his cunning voice?

Faeye tapped her chin. "That's it? What happened to your famous legs?"

Meadow faked an innocent shock. "Oh, no… I can't do that! He's too old for that; he might lose his gender instantly!"

Faeye cupped her ears as she fell onto the bed laughing. "Gross! Now you've done it! Aaaaaaahhh! I'm going to have a nightmare over that for a week!"

Meadow continued with her innocent act. "What? What have I done?"

"Don't make me ask!" Faeye breathed some air in. "You and your head will surely twist it into something nastier if I ask!" She glared at Meadow playfully.

The older sister delivered an evil smile. "Hey… It's a dirty job, but someone's got to do it." She shrugged as she stood off the bed. She bent over the side of the window to view the whole courtyard. She looked down and studied the structure of the stronghold.

Faeye grunted. "Yeah… dirty… suits you well!" She overlooked her sister. Though as hyper as she appeared to be, her eyes cannot conceal her fatigue. It is good that they were sent here instead of a dungeon or somewhat, or else it will worsen her sister's fever. She got up and walked over to the fireplace and examined their dry garments. "So… now that we're stuck here, can I change into my jeans and tee shirt?" Faeye called out to her sister.

Meadow looked up and blinked momentarily. "Yes. We should." She walked over to her sister's side, and helped her untie the lacings. She stared at her dress longingly before she disposed it onto the bed and crawled into her own casual costume.

Faeye stared at her sister questioningly. "Uhm… why are you putting on your windbreaker? It's not like we're going elsewhere?" At her sister's grin, her theories were confirmed. She rolled her eyes as Meadow continued to neatly ransack the cabinets. "Seriously… first thing's first, how are we going to get past the sentries guarding the door? I don't think that costumes will help at all and…"

"We're slipping past them."

Faeye paused. "Pardon?"

"I said…" Meadow dumped all the bedcovers onto the floor. "…we're slipping past them."

**

Raziel beheld the Reaver in its glory. It was graciously laid out on the tomb of the beloved King William the Just, of whom Kain had slain before the young king becomes the Nemesis. The vertigo he felt became ever palpable with every step he took upon approaching the Reaver. He confirmed its revere. It was shattered, but it still maintained its malicious promise of a long sinful history… and the upcoming burden he will bear.

Almost immediately, he felt the Reaver-his Reaver, begin to make its existence known. His right arm began to glow more insistently until it transpired fully into the Soul Reaver. He could feel it pleading to reach out to greet itself, to embrace its remaining identity, so Raziel hesitantly held out his wraith blade towards the Blood Reaver. As soon as he touched the pommel, the aura instantaneously uncoiled from his arm.

It hummed softly in pleasure as it unites itself with its mirror subsistence. Raziel witnessed the broken shard slowly heal itself, once more becoming one and more powerful than before. He closed his eyes, and for the first time… he felt life; the Reaver's own life as flowed to and fro within him and the blade. He could not place what he feels exactly at that moment. He felt as if he wants to stay there, to let his anguish pass, and just to let go of it all…

Raziel's eyes flew open. He desperately tried to jerk his arm away, but it-the Reaver, will not let go of its parallel. He felt his energy slowly draining as the Reaver stubbornly glue itself to the Blood Reaver. He had aroused it too much! If he held on to it much longer, he will be denied of his own existence. But the Reaver knows better than to destroy its host. Raziel jolted backwards as the Reaver finally released him, taking the physical Reaver along. He inspected in awe at the pungent radiance of the legendary Blood Reaver; now combined with his Soul Reaver. Raziel tensed. He wasn't alone. He was being watched.

He spun around in anger. "What have you done to me Moebius?! Is this another one of your treachery?!" He swung the Reaver menacingly at the Time Guardian.

Moebius backed off. "How mine?" Moebius carefully threaded on the upset ghoul. He frantically reasoned with Raziel about its sudden independency to exist. But it wasn't convincing enough as Raziel loomed over him and raised the Reaver above his head. Raziel half-bellowed and half-affronted Moebius about his foolishness of leaving his staff behind, one that might have saved the aged man from his possible death.

"As you have said…" Raziel mimicked mockingly. "Death…comes to us all." He let the Reaver glint malevolently in Moebius' face.

Moebius regarded the blade in fear. "Yes… the wheel of fate demands it."

"What did you say?" Raziel perked up in interest.

Moebius has been counting on this. "The wheel of fate!" The Pillar Guardian was going to explain further of their initial service to their fate, but Raziel snorted contemptuously and unceremoniously released the terrified Guardian. The ghoul was convinced that the old fool is afraid of him, and no threat from Moebius will come to harm the Soul Reaver himself.

Raziel flung the Reaver to one corner of the sepulcher, never caring where it lands. He felt more relieved now that he no more felt the threatening presence of the Reaver. He stepped off from the tomb area, barely catching Moebius' lectures on their service to the One they served. He walked away until he can no longer hear the senile crapper (Authoress: Sorry… I couldn't help it!).

"By my soul…" Moebius leaned onto the cold bars of the tomb entrance. "You almost had me…" A sinister grin slid across his lips. "…my little blue assassin." And he transported into his study. He continued to chuckle as his plans were going quite smoothly as it always had, except…

He looked sideways at his staff. Yes, it wasn't necessary, but he had looking up the face of the Angel of Death himself, and for a brief moment there he did wish that he did bring his scepter along. "Now what exactly did she do to you?" He examined it. The snake figure coiling around the rod had its mouth hanging. A ruby sphere was supposed to rest there. The sphere is essential to maim the vampires of their powers, thus is the source of the Sarafan victory as well as his own.

He dropped the staff as he realised something. He immediately rushed out of his little library and marched towards the guestroom. "Have the young ladies been requesting for anything?" He questioned the guards.

The guards looked at each other before one responded pleasantly. "No, milord… They have been quiet all day." Moebius felt a sudden panic.

"Open the doors!" He barked at them. They quickly unlocked the door and slowly opened it. The Time Streamer stepped in and took a full glance of the whole room. It was very neat and tidy, as if nothing in the room had been moved. The bed sheet was carefully ironed out, and upon it laid the gowns as the only proof of their recent guests. Moebius' fears were confirmed. He rushed in and looked out of the windows. Nope. No girls there. He turned to the Sarafan guards.

The guards were beginning to worry. "But… we have been guarding the door all day long, and it's a long way down to the parapets! It's impossible that they have disappeared into thin air!"

Moebius dismissed them after a long sounding *blips*blips*blips*, and he quickly ran off to his study. "Impossible!" He muttered as he flipped through the pages. "Impossible!" He repeated again. Impossible that they have slipped right under their nose. Impossible that they have managed this. Impossible that he could not see this coming… unless they are some kind of untold guardians themselves? If so… is his life in threat? Moebius was beginning to summarize that by stealing his orb, they have been sent here complete his last page very soon. Is that why he could not foretell the future anymore?

"No! They must be stopped!!!" He cast all his books aside. Nothing in his written visions had any records of sudden visitors or had predicted mysterious young women. Nothing in Janos Audron's journals or Vorador's log reveal how Moebius has fallen (if Raziel can have his Dark Chronicle, I don't see why every character can't have one…). He howled in frustration.

Faeye perked up. "Hey… did you hear something?"

Meadow paused as she strained her ears. After a while, she shrugged. "It must have been their dogs. The Sarafans do have dogs to look out for vampires."

"Oh…" Faeye continued to follow her sister closely. She let out a sharp gasp as her sister suddenly slipped and nearly rolled off to the side. She almost pounced after her, but she stayed put as the older sister held up her hand.

"Don't…" Meadow wheezed. "…Or else we'll both go over." She slowly balanced herself until she found herself standing securely in front of Faeye. She nodded to her as they both half-crouched and half-crawled on the rooftops of the Sarafan stronghold.

"At least let me help you carry half of that bundle." Faeye grumbled as she glared at the long 'rope' they made. "You almost went flying by stepping on it!"

Meadow grunted. "And I can't risk pulling you down with me!"

"Maybe not if you have not chosen to escape via this way." Faeye retorted. "And one more thing… aren't we going to get caught?"

"Are we?"

"Yeah… It's broad daylight! Someone is bound to see us!" Faeye pointed out. 

The other sister rolled her eyes. "Oh… yeah… and then they'll ring up a chopper to bring us down!" Meadow mimicked a frantic call. "Hello? We've a situation here? Two girls are stuck on the roof! Well, I don't think so!" Meadow snorted. "You'll complain just as much if we do this at night!"

Faeye growled behind her. "At least if you could just fill me in?"

Meadow strained her optic nerves. "Aha! There's the waterfall!"

"Are you answering me?" Faeye raised her eyebrow.

"Ya… I hear you." Meadow crawled to the flag pole and uncoiled the long rope they made out of the bed sheets. "Right after dear Moey sent us off to bed, he will meet Raziel."

"Uh-huh…?" Faeye walked over to her sister and helped to tie both ends of the linen.

"And so Raziel will rush here." She looped the soft 'hoop' around the flag pole. She secured a scarf on one side of the rope. "This is a one chance where we can get a free ticket to freedom."

Faeye nodded. "I see… so what makes you so sure that he will take us with him instead of becoming supper?"

Meadow looked up at her sister and smiled. "I have my ways."

Faeye raised her eyebrow. "If you think that you can charm him, I doubt it."

Her sister laughed as she tested the strength of the rope and the flag pole. "Trust me. This isn't the usual female charm." They both looked down on a balcony overlooking the lake.

"Still a little too far." Faeye commented. "I can make it by a jump, but how about you?"

"As long as I can still walk, I can manage." Meadow responded. She looked up as Faeye leaned on her shoulder.

Faeye sighed. "Haven't done this for nine years... and now we're starting it all over again. Only this time is on the highest level ever!"

"And we're still the best escape artist together." Meadow stroked her hair. She nudged her sister a little. "Go ahead." She made sure that Faeye was securely seated in the scarf before she lowered her down like a flag.

Faeye did her part in craning too so as to lighten Meadow's work. She smiled as she slowly went down. She remembered their first workout on the bed post. They didn't think that it was sturdy enough, but they made it. Upon reaching the turret, they quickly untie the ends of the rope and took it with them as they pursued the next turret. They had loads of climbing practice with the tree behind their house, so conquering windows were of little challenge to them. At last, Faeye dangled about six feet off the balcony. She waved to Meadow to signal her that it was the end of her hike. She slowly pulled out her leg, but she wobbled in the process. Big mistake… She screamed as she turned upside down, and plummeted downwards head first…

And into the strong arms of the Soul Reaver himself.

She blinked rapidly as she tried to focus through his glowing white eyes. He had a momentary shock himself, but he immediately dropped her as he heard Meadow calling out from above. Faeye quickly scooted away from him as he looked upwards at Meadow. Faeye could not remember her last description of this Raziel. All about pathetic and bony, but this one looks different. No, he is still the same, but having him to stand here in full flesh gave her the impression of a wild animal, one that would kill immediately upon sight. She felt cold walls pressing up to her as he became aware of her actions.

"M-Meadow! Don't come down! Don't!" Faeye finally found her words. She screamed as Raziel bounded upwards after Meadow, but sheer impulse caused her to grapple around his waist on intent to pull him away. Instead, she got pulled up with him and he threw her beside Meadow as he finally alighted the rooftop.

Meadow immediately collected Faeye as Raziel hovered over them. For the first time, she beheld Raziel who stood as real as herself. As he walked closer, she caught his blue skin ripple as his muscles worked. She didn't miss the glint of his sharp claws as it caught the sunlight. His raven hair waved along with the strong breeze, giving him the wild look she has always been crazy about. He pored over them with his hot white eyes protruding from his crude cowl. Those eyes were very harsh and cruel. This is not the Raziel she knew in the PS2.

Finally, he spoke. "Speak, humans... What are your affairs with me?"

_That voice… that husky voice…_

He turned to Meadow and his brow furrowed further. "You stain with the absorbing powers of Moebius' staff. Are you in league with him then?" His eyes spelled murder dangerously.

Meadow opened and closed her mouth again. She was hopelessly against his mercy. Raziel was losing his patience.

"Speak!" He barked.

"No!! We are not with that old hoot!" Meadow coughed out. Faeye nodded beside her.

Raziel's eyes narrowed. "Even so, can I trust you not to stab my back if I leave you alive?" He held up his claw, but the Reaver disintegrated as soon as he tried to conjure it. His suspicion got worse.

Meadow nodded slowly. She slowly closed her eyes and prayed before she looked up to him again. "How can we trust you to protect us?"

Raziel glared into her eyes as she tried desperately not to blink. He studied her deep midnight eyes before he mentally chuckled. "What are your games now, Moebius?" He rumbled.

Faeye held up her head. "No games… we just want to go home."

Raziel blinked. "Home? And to the humans, I thought home is where the vampires don't plague?" He brought his face closer to Faeye.

"Honestly, we just want to help you." Meadow turned his attention from her already frightened sister. He made a rumble in his chest as if he was laughing, but Meadow knew that the real Raziel never laughs.

Raziel was within amused. "You, humans, help me?" He crossed his arms. "And how will you be able to help me? I don't need any…"

"I know Moebius' plots and I know your story and I know Kain's story and I know how the river flows and how it will all turn out to be!" Meadow managed in one sentence. She dipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out the orb. She plopped it into his claws. He looked up at her curiously. "Go ahead. Shatter it by all means if you want to see how deeply we want your trust." She muttered.

Raziel looked down on the glowing sphere. And then, he looked up at Meadow again. She was looking boldly into his eyes, so Raziel just had to know that the child was telling the truth. Still… "And how and in what way will you provide assistance?" He growled.

Meadow looked at Faeye. She turned to Raziel a little later. "Just let us come along your journey, and we promise not to bother your cause. I can help you with hints like Ariel does."

Raziel raised his eyebrows. How does this child not more than 14 years of age possibly know about Ariel? She had been gone a long time ago, at least in his time, and that she possibly knew about the specter's resourcefulness? Perhaps… He spun around and walked towards the edge of the roof. After a long awkward silence, he made up his mind. "Just do not interfere with my plans." And then he turned to look at them. He waited for their response.

Meadow felt her lips quirk up. "We won't! We promise!" She pulled Faeye up and pushed the hesitant girl towards the waiting Raziel.

Faeye slowly walked up to him. "I won't… at least I know." She said softly. Raziel nodded his head. She gasped as he grabbed her and jumped off the roof. She suppressed a scream as they jerked suddenly. He had his 'wings' unfolded all the way down until they gently landed on the balcony. He settled her down before he went up for Meadow.

When he finally got both of the girls down, he turned to Meadow. "So… what happens next?" He asked her mockingly. As giddy as meadow is, she missed it.

She rushed to the edge of the balcony and turned to her left. "There's a switch over there. You just need to turn the wheel and the gates below this balcony will open. We'll swim right through it afterwards and then we'll be on our way to meet Kain."

Raziel blinked at her. He slowly walked to her side and noticed the wheel. He turned to her with an undecided glare. He ignored her feeble smile as he crouched, ready to make a jump.

"Wait!"

Raziel stopped, and he turned around.

"Take us with you! We won't be able to make it at this height!" Faeye reminded him.

He looked down, and realized their fragility. He sighed inwardly at his compiling responsibilities. Kill Kain… not a problem. Restore Nosgoth… just a swish of his claw. But to baby-sit? He walked over to them and grabbed them both before he jumped off the balcony. He quickly shifted into the spectral realm before they hit the watery surface and received the impact for them. Yes, Faeye was cradled in his arms and Meadow was hanging onto his shoulders. He settled them down. He turned to Meadow. "I assume that you know what I am about to do?"

She nodded. "We'll stay here until you open the gate."

Raziel nodded his head slightly. Good. At least she comprehends his wishes. He turned around and held his arms upwards.

"Hey… Raziel?"

He turned to the long-haired 'twin'. If she knows about Kain and Ariel and all, it shouldn't be a surprise that she knows his name. "What is it?"

Meadow walked over to him. She stopped right in front of him, an uncertainty plastered across her face. "Can I…"

Raziel raised an eyebrow. "Kain does not wait." He reminded her.

She looked up at him. "The spectral realm is not of the real time. Don't worry." She looked him over. "Can I hug you?" Meadow wished that she had a camcorder along. His face was priceless! At his long delayed silence, she quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed. "You're sooooooooooo blootiful!"

Raziel spluttered. Or rather sounded like it. "'Blootiful'?"

Faeye shook her head and slapped herself mentally. Not long ago Raziel almost killed them, and now her sister wants to sign her own death will! Oh well… "She either wanted to say 'blue' or 'beautiful' at the same time, or she just created that adjective." She filled in for Raziel. Raziel gave them a funny glare before he pried Meadow off him.

**

"Hello~~? Is anybody home?" A female voice called out into the dark hallway. She hesitated a while before she felt for a switch to her left. She flicked it up and the whole house instantly illuminated.

Judith Light carefully trudged across the family room as she listened for any sign of inhabitant. "Meadow? Faeye?" She made her way towards the TV room. Nope. They ain't there. She rested her hands on her hips. Now where could these girls be?

She went up to their room and still she couldn't find any trace of them. Still, she shrugged and put her bags down. The sisters' parents will be overseas to attend their father's convocation, so Judith was called up to give the girls company, only now she couldn't find their share!

She pulled off her leather jacket and piled it neatly on the towel rack. *Maybe they went out to buy some food?* She went down and checked the kitchen. She opened the fridge and cabinets. "Yowza! They've a stock to last a month, and they still want to order out?" She wondered, but then she suddenly remembered. She looked up at the walls and remembered that they haven't a smoke detector. "Meadow still refuses to cook, huh?" She chuckled.

Yet, she noticed something. If they have gone out, then why is Meadow's car still here? Could it be that they asked Roux (their eldest brother) to drive them out instead? She knows that Meadow is the ultimate havoc on the road, but she really isn't that bad if she does own a car, unscratched at all.

Judith walked towards the TV room. Maybe she could entertain herself while she waits for their return. She flicked the light switch on, and noticed that the PS2 still running. She checked her wristwatch. She shrugged. "Might as well. I'm sure that they wouldn't mind." She sat in front of the TV screen and turned it on. She picked up the cover of the game she was about to play. "Soul Reaver." Judith Read out loud. "Stalk Nosgoth as Raziel and… hmm… I can do that. Okay, let's hit the road!" Yeah… she hit the roof when she noticed something funny in the game…


End file.
